


Nap

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Creampie, M/M, Somnophilia, fucking from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk is very tired. That’s no problem for Lotor though.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a mood for some Lothrok with some somno when I wrote this on my tumblr and I hope it’s to your liking.

It was rare that his lover was too tired to stay awake for their little couplings. 

Though with all the work and stress that’s been placed on his shoulders, Lotor couldn’t blame him. He was almost….cute like this. 

Throk was rolled on to his front with a bowl of half eaten noodles next to him on the nightstand and already Lotor had carefully removed his pants and underwear. He hummed quietly and gently gropes over his lover’s ass humming.

Contemplating.

Throk did say before, that if he ever fell asleep Lotor was welcome to fuck him…

The Prince purred a little as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the pretty slit on display before him. He smirked when Throk’s hips shift back into the touch with a soft needy noise. He watched the pretty slit twitch slightly under his light touch.

Lotor chuckled softly, “Even asleep your slit wants me….”

A delighted, possessive growl leaves him when a little dribble of slick leaks out of him. Throk’s hands twitched a little as a shiver runs through him. A quiet groan leaves him as Lotor pinched and slightly twisted his clit and watched those pretty thigh tremble as the commander slumbered.

“M-mmm…..mmmmm…..mmmm mmmm….” 

“Shhhhh…..sleep away now my darling you need your rest…” he said softly, as he slowly began to pull his fly down to tug his cock out smiling at him fondly.

Throk opened his eyes slightly a moment, then slumped back to sleep when Lotor slowly climbed over him and nuzzled his neck. The Prince palmed his hand against the wet folds, and massaged over it gently, smirking as those lovely hips raise themselves to follow that wonderful hand.

“Mmmmmmm…” Throk mewled and hugged the pillow under his head, a soft pleased smile on his face, as Lotor slowly moved to hold his hips and slowly push into him.

Lotor groaned quietly as he pressed into him with a shiver at the soft, welcoming heat that surrounds him. He bit his lip to keep from being too loud as he slowly thrusts into him.

Stars Throk was so much nicer to fuck when he was fully relaxed…..

He gently mouths at the back of his neck as he thrusts into him. He shivered and slowly slipped his hands down to hold his hips in place as he thrusts. 

“Stars….What a pretty slut you are….my tired, sleepy slut….you work yourself so hard….” he purred softly into Throk’s ear before giving a tiny kiss to it, “It’s no wonder you feel asleep like this…”

“Mmnnngrrhh….” was Throk’s sleepy reply,

“I love how easily you take me…” he nuzzled more into his neck, “So pliant and soft….I love how you clench around me….how relaxed you are….”

He slowly increases the pace of his thrusts, biting his bottom lip with a groan at the soft smack of his hips fucking into Throk’s clenching, needy slit as he increases the pace. 

Throk started breathing shakily as he unconsciously bucks his hips back up into Lotor’s, some sweat dribbling down his brow. The commander arched back As if his body was trying to keep him inside him. He bit his bottom lip and shook against the blankets.

“Mmmmoooooh….ooooh….!”

Lotor panted again Throk’s shoulder before pressing his forehead against it. Oh stars he was already close…..!

The bed creaked slightly as Lotor started a harsher pace, wanting to fuck deeper and harder into that wonderful, velvet heat that closes around him so wonderfully—-

“Guh….aaaaah…..!” Lotor stilled, trembling as he came inside that wonderful heat gasping heavily. He felt Throk twitching and spasming around him as his cum dribbled out around Lotor’s cock when he came. 

He slumped, slipping out of his lover and panting softly. He slowly pressed soft kisses against the other’s neck…

“…….Did you just come inside of me?”

Lotor jumped when Throk had raised his head and looked back at him tiredly. But….he looked more relaxed at least without his usual bite nor his sneer. 

“…..uuuuh…..”

Throk raised a brow before he started grumbling and reached for his noodles, “Impatient, horny Prince…..”


End file.
